


Rhett & Link (an acrostic poem)

by 1_800_CHANTAL_WRITES



Category: Good Mythical Morning
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 03:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16946520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1_800_CHANTAL_WRITES/pseuds/1_800_CHANTAL_WRITES
Summary: this was written on my gmm blog @babybeardrhett :) hope y'all enjoy it (I was quite satisfied with it, even though it's pretty short lol)





	Rhett & Link (an acrostic poem)

**Author's Note:**

> this was written on my gmm blog @babybeardrhett :) hope y'all enjoy it (I was quite satisfied with it, even though it's pretty short lol)

Link was certain Rhett wasn't   
Interested in him, but pretending like it does   
Not faze him was  
Killing him inside.

Rhett never knew that  
His crush on his best friend would  
Eventually become something more &  
That terrified him  
To no end.


End file.
